Life at Olympus High
by Ashlyn di Angelo
Summary: Nico di Angelo is the new kid at Olympus High School, a prep school for rich kids in New York. He feels like he doesn't belong at all since he's on scholarship (or is he...?) but he soon finds himself surrounded by friends and in the eye of the most popular person at school, Percy Jackson. (Warning: AU and yaoi -this means boy x boy) Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Nico di Angelo stood staring up at the buildings that would now be his school, they were like nothing he'd ever attended before. He sighed and started walking towards the front office, already missing his old school silently cursing his aunt. He had spent the last two weeks before school started begging her to let him keep going to public school with Bianca but no such luck. His aunt had been dead set on him attending this school once the letter announcing the scholarship had come, she said it would help him get out of the depression he had been in since his mom died and that he could become less dependant on Bianca this way.

Just as he finished that thought he reached the front office and the door opened and a tall, subtly muscled boy with black hair and green eyes came out almost knocking him down. The boy looked flustered and started apologising nonstop. Nico gave him a small lopsided grin and said, "Don't worry about it neither of us got hurt."

The boy looked at him and replied, "Alright then, by the way are you new here?"

"Am I that obvious?" Nico asked sort of embarrassed.

"No it's just that I think I would have noticed you around before if you weren't," the boy said and put a hand behind his head.

"Oh yeah I guess, anyway I should probably go get my schedule and things from the front office," he replied awkwardly shifting from side to side.

"Oh sorry for interrupting you by the way my name is Percy Jackson, what about you?" Percy said sticking his hand out.

"Nico di Angelo, nice to meet you," he said shaking Percy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. See you later Nico," Percy said starting to walk away.

"Yeah definitely," Nico said turning back to the door of the front office and thinking to himself that maybe this school wouldn't be that bad if everyone was as cool as Percy. Entering the office he saw that it was decorated very professionally like one would except of a big corporation. The secretary looked up and smiled, "Would you be Nico?"

Nico was a bit startled that she knew who he was and it must have shown because she quickly said, "Sorry about that its just we don't normally get new students here most of the kids have been attending since grade school." She looked at her computer screen and frowned a little but then recovered and said, "Especially scholarship students we currently have only one other scholarship student."

"Oh that's cool I feel all awesome now," Nico said trying to cover up his confusion over her odd reaction to his scholarship especially since the first time she said it she stuttered.

"Yes, anyhow here's your schedule, a map of the school, your locker number and combination, and dorm assignment, the things you sent over should already be there," she said passing him the papers along with a key. "School doesn't start until Wednesday, so the students can get used to it before starting up. That said would you like me to call up a student to show you around?"

"Only if its no trouble," he replied.

"Okay and it's no trouble all. I'll call up Annabeth the other scholarship student then and have her show you around," she said picking up the phone and dialling for someone then after a couple minutes hung up and said, "She'll be up in a few minutes," she gestured to a seat and said, "Wait there until she comes."

He then went and sat in one of the chairs she had gestured to and say down to wait for her, wondering what the other scholarship student would be like. True to what the secretary, Ms. Brown according to her name placard, Annabeth arrived in about three minutes. The girl was blonde with light, curious grey eyes which brightened when she saw Nico. "So you're the new scholarship student! I'm no longer alone!" she said smiling in a kind of sarcastic way.

Playing along Nico said, "I know I'm your saviour, aren't I?"

"Oh definitely!" She said and then got serious, "So you probably already know my name since the secretary told you, but I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet you and you probably already know my name too, but I'm Nico di Angelo," he said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too," she said smiling back. "Ready to go then?"

"Yep," he said and followed her when she started out of the office.

"So what do you want to see first, the dorms, the school building, or the sports and club areas?" she asked continuing to walk.

"Um which would you recommend first?" Nico asked her, unsure of what would be better.

She looked down at her watch and smiled, "How about the sports and club areas?"

"Okay, but how come I feel there's an ulterior motive there?" he asked teasingly.

She blushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on now I'm gonna die of curiosity!" he said wanting to know more than ever now what it was.

"Well the swim team is practicing right now," she said blushing even more.

"Oh really so the guy you're sweet on is practicing," he said teasingly.

It was pretty much impossible for Annabeth to get any redder now, "Maybe, but I'm not the only one!"

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"Well the guys name is Percy Jackson and almost every girl in school liked him at one point, not that any of us ever had a chance, especially not me," she said and Nico noticed a pool only a little bit up the way now, with a lot of people getting out dripping wet.

"What do you mean?" he asked as they reached the pool deck. Neither of them noticing that someone was walking over to them.

"Well I say the especially not me because I'm his best friend and he's never seen me as anything else. The everybody else is because... well..." she started faltering.

"What is it? Just tell me it can't be anything that horrible," he pushed her, needing to know what it was.

"He came out last year," she said blushing.

Nico blushed too, "Oh."

Suddenly Nico felt an arm around his shoulders, "Annabeth you told him already? Don't ruin my chances yet!" Percy said making his presence known to the two.

"What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked.

"Look at how cute he is," Percy said gesturing to Nico. "If you tell him I'm gay now then you might scare him away and I'll never get the chance to turn him."

Now it was Nico's turn to blush bright red. "Look you're making him blush leave the poor boy alone," Annabeth said reaching over and replacing Percy's arm with her own.

"What if he likes it though?" Percy said reaching for Nico again.

"No he doesn't, right Nico?" Annabeth said smacking Percy's hand away.

Nico, flustered, was about to reply when he got cut of by Percy saying, "Getting awfully defensive there Annabeth, do you have a crush on him or something?" Percy smirked knowing he had won when Annabeth started to open and close her mouth.

Finally she retorted with, "Shut up and go get dressed Seaweed Brain."

Nico snickered at their argument and Percy went to leave and get changed but looked back at the two of them and said, "Wait for me though I want to show him around too."

"Fine," Annabeth said.

* * *

A/N: Hello! So I wanted to say that I am uber sorry about Bianca's Decision I have absolutely no idea what I want to do with that story anymore. But anyways I just started to write this new yaoi fanfic featuring Percy and Nico. I'm not sure if it will be any good but I already have a few chapters posted on another site (under a different username) and it seems to be pretty popular. So anyways tell me how you like it in the comments! See you next chapter

xAshlyn


	2. Chapter 2

Nico and Annabeth had waited for about ten minutes for Percy when he rejoined them. Then the three of them set off to continue Nico's tour of the campus.

Percy and Annabeth showed him the rest of the sports and club areas first. There was a football stadium with a track that wrapped around it, a basketball court, tennis courts, an ice rink for the hockey team, a weight room, a lacrosse field, a rugby field, and a dance room. All the different clubs had different rooms in which they were held and there was a vast variety of clubs. There was an anime club, gardening club, reading club, horseback riding club, and art club just to name a few of them.

As they were on their way to the main school building, Annabeth asked Nico, "So what club or sport are you thinking about joining?"

"I don't is it mandatory?" Nico asked back.

"Yep every student is required to join at least one, but if you're an overachiever like some people you could do both," Annabeth said looking pointedly at Percy.

Percy just grinned and playful rolled his eyes, "Yeah I'm the overachiever, Wise Girl."

"Yep," Annabeth stuck her tongue out, then turned back to Nico. "So what club are you thinking of joining?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll think about it for a little while before I say anything," Nico replied.

"You should join either the horseback riding club or swim team with me," Percy smiled at him.

"No you should join the debate club like all the cool people," Annabeth said.

"I was actually thinking about joining the anime club," Nico said.

"Oh that's cool," Percy said.

"Yeah my sister and I watch it all the time," Nico said.

"Aww that's sweet!" Annabeth gushed.

"Yeah I guess," Nico said blushing.

Then they reached the school building and started looking around for Nico's classes. As it turned out he and Annabeth had almost every class of the seven together, the only difference was Nico had art during one period while Annabeth had music. He was a bit sad to see that Percy and him only had three classes together, though. So the three of them had English and History together, while Percy and him had art together without Annabeth. Overall not that bad of a schedule.

After the school tour they headed over to the dorm buildings. There were two big buildings standing opposite each other. Annabeth pointed at the one on the left and said, "That's the girls dorms, guys are only allowed in there after class until eight. Same with the guys dorms for the girls... well technically there are some people who don't really regard that rule but I'm not gonna go into that. I should also mention that lights out on school days is ten."

"Alright sounds manageable," Nico said following Percy who had started moving toward the building on the right. When he noticed Annabeth wasn't following he turned around and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

Annabeth started blushing and stuttered, "N-no it's fine."

Percy smirked and said, "Don't worry, she's just afraid of going in. I've only ever gotten her to go into the boys dorm twice."

Nico shrugged and said, "See you later then I guess."

"Yeah," Annabeth said waving bye and started walking to the girls dorm.

"Well ready to go on with the tour then?" Percy asked.

"Yep," Nico nodded and started after Percy who had started walking again.

When they got into the dorms there was a long hall and a flight of stairs with a small sitting room as well.

"So what's your dorm room number then?" Percy asked Nico.

Nico looked down at the half sheet of paper, "Um it says I'm in room 125."

"Awesome so you're on the same floor as me. I'm in room 149," Percy said and started leading Nico up the stairs. They walked to the door that opened into Nico's room and he pulled out the key that the Ms. Brown had given him earlier and he put it in and turned. Opening the door he saw that it was a pretty spacious room with two beds, a closet that was separated into two sides, two chest of drawers, two desks, a bookshelf, a Tv, a microwave along with a mini fridge, a few other scattered things, and a door that led to what looked like a bathroom. "Wow," Nico gasped.

"Yeah not bad huh," Percy said. "I wonder who you're sharing with."

"Yeah same here. Who do you share with?" Nico asked.

"My friend Grover, he's one of the only people who can stand to share a room with me," Percy said moving over to one of the desks and sitting in the chair there.

"Why's that?" Nico asked, then blushed a second later when he remembered and moved over to the bed that had his suitcase on it. The other bed still ha a suitcase on it as well so he assumed his roommate hasn't been in yet.

Percy just nodded when he noticed Nico had remembered. "Did you look to see if your roommate assignment was on the paper?"

"Oh no I'll do that now," Nico said looking down at his paper. "It says Travis Stoll."

"That's not too bad, he's pretty cool as long as him and his brother aren't doing something illegal or annoying," Percy said ominously.

"Like drugs?" Nico asked.

"No but those two are the biggest practical jokers in the school," Percy said.

"How is that not too bad?" Nico asked.

"You could've gotten roomed with Jason Grace," Percy replied gravely.

"What's wrong with him?" Nico asked.

"He's a jerk on the lacrosse team with an overprotective older sister," Percy said.

Then someone new walked through the door and asked "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The first question he had directed at Nico, the second at Percy.

"Who are you?" Nico back at the same time as Percy said, "Hanging out what's it matter to you?"

"I'd assume I'm your roommate," the boy said to Nico, basically ignoring Percy.

"So would that make you Travis Stoll?" Nico asked him.

"Yep and I'm guessing you're Nico di Angelo," Travis said.

"That I am," Nico replied.

"Well as entertaining as this is I think I'm gonna go," Percy said.

"Already?" Nico asked with big eyes.

"Yeah, but if you want we could hang out tomorrow and I could introduce you to some more people," Percy said.

"That sounds fun, yeah," Nico said with a smile.

"Alright I'll stop by in the morning to grab you then. Talk to you later," Percy said with a slight nod to Travis and walked out.

"Yeah later," Nico said as Percy walked out.

"So are you two...?" Travis asked trailing off with his question.

"N-no," Nico said blushing furiously.

"But you aren't, are you?" Travis asked awkwardly.

"Would matter if I were? But no..." Nico said trailing off as well, muttering under his breath a quick maybe.

Apparently that was enough for Travis and he hadn't heard the maybe because he turned around and started unpacking. Then Nico shrugged and started unpacking as well, with the rest of the being uneventful laying down the rules of the room and deciding who got which of the dressers and other things.

* * *

A/N: I've decided that I am going to update this story every Monday. Unless something happens and I am unable to. Though to tell the truth I've already almost broken with that, as I was reading the reviews on the last chapter I wanted so badly to just put this chapter up. I managed to steel myself up in the end though sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!

xAshlyn


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow so it's only been about three days and I'm already going against what I said *sigh* Anyways yes I've decided to post this early and also I'm not going to have a set updating schedule. I'm just going to update when I feel like it and once I catch up with my prewritten stuff I will update as soon as I finish a chapter. So enjoy this chapter! (Did anyone find the author's note up here weird? I sure did)

While I'm here I would like to thank a couple people:

Andromeda Luna: Without you this story would probably not be here or if it was it would be much later than now. So I really would like to thank you for telling me to post it on here.

Courtara: Thanks for reviewing all my chapters so far and getting so enthusiastic about it.

(Also I'm not going to state where the story is already further along. A few already know and they can share if they wish to they may but I am not going to sorry)

* * *

Right after Nico had finished getting ready there came a soft knock on his door. Upon opening it he saw Percy who offered a wide smile and said, "Ready to go then?"

"Yep," Nico replied, grabbing the key to his dorm and phone, leaving the room. "So what will we be doing?"

"Going to meet up with some friends of mine," said Percy heading out of the dorms.

"Cool so where are we meeting with them?" Nico asked him.

"Well Annabeth and Rachel will meet us outside of the girls dorms and the others by a stream in the woods," Percy informed him.

"A stream?" Nico asked.

"Yep, don't tell me you're nervous," Percy teased.

"Not at all," Nico said with a partial grimace.

Percy was about to ask a question when he was cut off by Annabeth, holding a picnic basket, and a redheaded girl, with a blanket, running up and saying hi.

"So who's this cutie?" the redhead, Nico assumed this was Rachel, asked poking Nico's cheek.

Annabeth laughed and answered, "This is Nico and careful you wouldn't want to make Octavian jealous."

Rachel just stuck her tongue out and said, "He'll get over it."

"Yeah after he murders all of Nico's stuffed animals, remember what he did to my panda pillow pet?" Percy replied and smiled.

Rachel and Annabeth both laughed at that while Nico just stood there staring blankly at them. Rachel noticed and said "Oh sorry about that anyways I'm Rachel Dare, nice to meet you."

Nico smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too, like Annabeth said I'm Nico."

Rachel suddenly turned to Annabeth and said, verging on fangirling, "You're going to have to end up with this one soon or might actually dump Tavy for him. He's just so adorable!"

Nico blushed at that and even more so when Percy slung an arm around his shoulders and said, "But what if I'm the one that wants to end up with him?"

"Nope because he's mine," Annabeth said hip bumping Percy away and replacing his arm with hers.

Nico blushed and got up his nerve then smirked and said, "Who's to say who I want to end up with though?"

"What are you trying to say? You don't want to end up with me?" Percy asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I never said that," Nico replied with a wink.

"Ha I beat you Annabeth!" Percy said teasingly.

"I never said that I either," Nico stated and laughed along with Rachel at Percy's distraught look.

"Let's get to the stream before Percy starts crying," Annabeth said teasing Percy right back. Though they all nodded and started walking to the spot where they would meet up.

"Want me to carry that for you?" Nico asked Annabeth when they had walked a few steps.

"Sure thanks Nico," Annabeth said smiling.

"So why isn't Grover walking with us?" Rachel asked after a minute and Nico remembered Percy mentioning that Grover was his roommate.

"Why do you think? He's spending time with Juniper of course, what else does he do?" Percy replied rolling his eyes.

"They're still meeting up with us though, right?" Rachel inquired.

"Of course Juniper would hate to miss hanging out with us," Annabeth said in reply.

"True she does love us," Rachel said.

"So is she Grover's girlfriend?" Nico asked in the dark on the matter.

"Yeah they're that couple that's been together longer than anyone can remember, but them of course, and will stay that way forever," Percy said.

"Oh that's cool," Nico said.

"Yep I have no idea how they can stay with one person that long," Rachel said.

"What would Octavian say to that?" Annabeth teased.

"Oh hush and stop bringing him up geez," Rachel said, as they entered the woods.

"So how much longer is it from here?" Nico asked.

"Excited to get there?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure and curious as well," Nico replied.

"Not much longer only a few minutes," Percy informed him.

They walked in silence the rest of the way in silence, which only lasted five minutes. After that they came into a small clearing with a steady moving stream cutting it in two. Already there was a blonde haired boy whom Rachel, dropping the blanket, ran up to and hugged. "I take it that's Octavian?" Nico guessed.

"The one and only," Annabeth replied.

It looked like he was about to come over and say hello when Rachel pulled him behind the trees and held up a finger to them indicating that it would only be a minute. "I wonder what they're talking about this time," Percy said.

"They go off like that to talk?" Nico inquired.

"Yeah it's quite weird, you would expect them to do something else," Annabeth said.

Percy and Nico nodded at that. Then Percy walked over and picked up the discarded blanket and set spread it out on the ground. Following him, Annabeth and Nico sat down as well then Annabeth opened up the basket which she had taken back from Nico. Sitting in companionable silence Nico was almost tempted to start twiddling his fingers when Rachel poked her head out of the trees and gestured someone to come and when both Percy and Annabeth stood up, Rachel pointed at Percy and shook her head then pointed at Annabeth and nodded. Once Annabeth left it got a bit awkward until Percy said "So..."

"Yeah..." Nico said.

"Can I ask you something?" Percy asked.

"You just did," Nico smirked.

"Alright then but really can I?" Percy said.

"Sure," Nico answered.

"Promise to tell the truth?" Percy said.

"Of course," Nico replied.

"Sorry if it offends you in advance," Percy said.

"It's cool just ask," Nico said getting impatient.

Percy waited a couple seconds and blurted out, "Are you gay?"

* * *

A/N (again): Back again (it would've felt weirder if there wasn't an authors note down here). I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry about the cliffhanger I had to. See you next chapters and don't forget to review!

xAshlyn


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I was going to post this yesterday cuz of all the amazing reviews that I got, but my family decided to take an impromptu beach trip that I am just now getting back from so sorry about that. And now I shall reply to some reviews:

Courtara: Thank you!

artemismoon2015: Thanks and they are quite lovely

Pheonix'sflames: what are you talking about? It was totally subtle :P xD

Andromeda Luna: Thanks :) and yeah he's kind of a jerk there are times when I just wanna punch him, y'know? and when Piper says he's way better than Percy it's like smh no.

: Thank you! I'm glad you like it and nice you got it right, I mean I really wanted to do the former but the latter seemed like it would be more accurate to Nico's character.

FrickinSunny: Sorry about that but here it is with not to long of a wait

kingofkeys13: you didn't have to wait :)

And with that here's the chapter

* * *

"What?!" Nico exclaimed. Whatever Nico has been expecting it wasn't that.

"Well answer the question, you're the one who practically begged me to ask you," Percy said.

"I don't know," Nico said still flustered.

"How do you not know?" Percy asked.

"I've never really paid attention," Nico said.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked not understanding.

"Well I've never really had friends or paid attention to people to see if I had feelings for them," Nico explained.

"Why not?" Percy asked curious.

"I was always with my sister and figured I didn't really need anyone else," Nico told him.

"So Annabeth and I were basically your first friends?" Percy wondered.

"Basically yes," Nico said.

"Weird," Percy said and then contemplated something. "Do you think you could be?"

"I'm not really sure," Nico said honestly.

"Well when you think about it is there someone who you want to see a lot now that you have us?" Percy inquired.

"Well I guess I look forward to seeing all of you in the future," Nico said unsure.

"Is there a specific person more than others?" Percy asked.

"There could be," Nico said blushing.

"Mhmm, can I have any hints as to who it is?" Percy asked.

"It's too soon to tell," Nico said truthfully.

"Well do you have an inkling of an idea?" Percy asked.

"Maybe," Nico said blushing again.

"Who is it?" Percy pushed.

"Doesn't matter," Nico said, looking away.

"Yes it does," Percy said with a smile.

"What if you don't like who it is?" Nico asked him doubtfully.

"I won't mind just tell me," Percy said.

"What if I said Annabeth?" Nico teased subtly.

"I wouldn't mind," Percy said but the loss of his smile said contrary.

"Mhmm good thing it isn't her then," Nico said.

"Well who then?" Percy said perking up a bit again.

"Rachel," Nico said bluntly, smirking a little though.

"Oh okay," Percy said face falling again.

"Just kidding of course," Nico said.

"You jerk just tell me!" Percy said impatiently.

"Well I was gonna say you but if you think I'm a jerk maybe not," Nico said with a teasing.

"Were you really going to say me?" Percy asked excitedly.

"Maybe," Nico said with a smirk, enjoying this.

"Stop teasing me!" Percy said with a puppy dog look.

"Okay, okay. Yes I was really going to say you and no I wasn't teasing," Nico said seriously.

"Yay!" Percy said excitedly with a little clap.

"Remember it's just an inkling of an idea. Nothing for sure yet," Nico said his face slightly colouring a little.

"Yeah but I can wait for that inkling to become without a doubt," Percy said and suddenly leaned forward and pecked Nico's cheek.

Nico sat there opening and closing his mouth while blushing profusely. Percy during that had an amused smirk on his face and that's how they looked when a boy with curly brown hair, who looked older than a normal high schooler with a slight limp, and a petite girl with chestnut hair wearing soft green dress walked up.

"What did we just walk into? Percy did you kiss the poor boy?" The girl asked.

"No, well yes. But it was just a peck on the cheek," Percy said hastily.

"Mhmm," the girl said.

"Who is he anyway?" The guy asked.

"Oh this is Nico," said Percy gesturing to him. Then looking to Nico he said, "This is Grover and Juniper, y'know the together forever people we were telling you about."

"Shush," Juniper said, blushing and lightly smacking Percy on the arm.

Percy just laughed and said, "Sorry I can't help the truth."

Juniper smiled then looked back to Nico and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you both too," Nico said.

Grover nodded then said, "So where is everyone else?"

"Well Rachel, Annabeth, and Octavian ran in the forest to talk about something and Malcolm hasn't shown up yet," Percy informed him.

"What were they talking about?" Juniper asked.

"I have no idea," Percy replied.

"It doesn't matter," Annabeth said, having heard, walking back up to the group.

"Come on Annie, won't you tell me?" Juniper begged.

"Nope sorry Junie," Annabeth said then squealed and ran over to hug a blonde guy who had just come into view, as Rachel and Octavian came up.

"So this is him then?" Octavian asked looking back and forth between Nico and Rachel.

"Yep," Rachel said with a smile.

"I think I'm okay with it," Octavian said.

"Okay with what?" Nico asked perplexed.

"Doesn't matter you'll find out soon enough anyway," Rachel said with a wink.

"Umm... Should I be worried?" Nico asked.

"Nope," Annabeth said walking back up to them with the blonde boy.

"Well then," Percy said.

"Any how this is my brother Malcolm," Annabeth told Nico. "Malcolm this is Nico."

"I thought you were the only scholarship student though?" Nico questioned.

"Well, yeah he's my half brother," Annabeth said. Malcolm was just standing beside her looking shy.

"Can we eat now?" Grover asked coming back into the conversation.

Annabeth and Juniper laughed and Rachel said, "Yeah I'm starving."

"Great," Grover said with a grin and sat down to eat and the rest followed him.

The rest of the afternoon passed in friendly talking. At the end Nico felt like he had been accepted into their group and was quite satisfied that these people were to be his first friends. Especially so when Rachel made sure that he would hang out with them tomorrow.

After that everyone went their own ways, with the exception of Percy who stayed behind to walk with him back to the dorms. "So did you like them then?" Percy asked him.

"Yeah they are really cool," Nico said with a smile.

"Good so you plan to make it a habit of hanging out with us, right?" Percy asked hopefully.

"Yeah I'd like that," Nico said.

"Great see you tomorrow then," Percy said as they arrived at Nico's dorm.

"Yeah see you then," Nico said.

Percy hesitated then leaned in really quick and kissed him on the cheek again, then walked away.

Blushing fiercely but smiling as well Nico opened the door to his dorm and made sure he was ready for school the next day.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think of the kisses? They weren't much but there may be more to come... well of course there will be more to come. But who's to say when? ;) Anyways please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! It means a lot, thanks!

xAshlyn


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So oh my gods I just got my SAT scores and I got a 1700 I think that's pretty good but anyways on to the reviews

Courtara: At first it was going to be short, only about 15 chapters but since then I have decided against that, I have about 30 chapters planned at the moment and thank you for your continued support!

: He may or may not I haven't quite decided yet

coralie14: Yeah it is kinda rushed but from here it should slow down a little

Noir ShadowWolf: Thank you and yeah I guess I should have gone more in depth with that in the beginning

Maneo In Gloria: Thank you!

ZoloxLuffy: Thanks

Andromeda Luna: Thanks! And oh no my little brother does stuff like that to me all the time :P Anyways yes that's like super accurate actually! Because Captain America is super cool like Percy and Superman is pretty much really overrated (sorry to all you Superman fans I just don't really like him) like Jason! xD

Guest: I'd just like to say it's my work and I can do whatever I want with it and if you don't like it no one is making you read this. I did put in the description and the first chapter that this was going to be that type of story… I am wondering though why did you wait until chapter 4 to say that?

* * *

Walking into his first period class, History, Nico couldn't help but be nervous. The desks in the room were set up in groups of four and Nico was relieved to see that Annabeth was sitting at one of them with nobody by so he walked over and asked, "It's cool if I take this seat, right?"

Annabeth smiled and said, "Yeah of course it is."

"Awesome, thanks," Nico said as he sat down, across from her.

"No problem."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Percy came in and sat down at their table, next to Nico. "Geez not even going to ask," Annabeth teased him.

"Do I ever?" Percy grinned.

"No," Annabeth sighed. "At least Nico does."

"Well yes because Nico is a stunning example of socially awkwardness and truly was not sure wether you would allow him to sit here or not," Percy replied with a grin.

"Hey!" Nico said with a playful punch to Percy's arm.

"I can't help if its true," Percy said with a shrug and a playful smirk. Suddenly though that smirk disappeared and he nudged Annabeth subtly gesturing to the door. Turning Nico saw a pretty Asian girl heading towards them.

"She better not be walking over here," Annabeth hissed.

"Oh crap I think she is," Percy said.

"Who is she?" Nico asked.

"One of the worst people you'll ever have the displeasure of meeting," Annabeth replied.

"Oh," Nico said suddenly wary of the girl but trying not to make an opinion of her just by what these two said. Even though he trusted their judgment he didn't much like to form an opinion on others just because someone said something. She walked up and took the seat next to Annabeth, without any type of confirmation what so ever. She then proceeded to turn to Nico, smile and say, "Hello there, you must be the new scholarship boy, correct?"

"That I am," Nico said trying to be polite while Annabeth blatantly rolled her eyes.

"Well I hope you like it here and are adjusting well. My name is Drew Tanaka and yours?" she questioned.

"Nico di Angelo," he replied.

"Well Nico if you would like I could show you around the school and help you get into the right crowds and everything," she informed him.

"Wow Drew you weren't this nice to me when I first got here, what happened?" Annabeth mocked.

Drew looked slightly flustered while trying to formulate a reply, though she didn't have to as Nico said, "Thank you for the offer but I'm just fine with Percy and Annabeth."

This flustered her even more and she flushed a bit as she said, "Well you should still know that the offer won't be rescinded for a while, but it also won't be out there forever."

"I'll keep that in mind," Nico said knowing quite well that he would not, having made up his mind about Drew.

Drew's eyes lit up with the slight chance she saw offered, although there was none, and she smiled in what looked to be premature victory having misunderstood Nico completely. Percy, who had been sitting quietly with his arms crossed, unfortunately had gotten Nico's meaning behind that, though still decided to antagonize Drew, smirked and said, "Gee Drew that's so nice of you but unfortunately he was just being polite and has zero intentions of ever doing so."

"Whatever Jackson, you just say that cuz you like him and don't me to take him from you," Drew said with a vicious smile.

"While that may be true," as Percy said this he draped his arms around Nico's shoulders, "what I said is true as well."

Drew glared at Percy's arm and was about to say something when the bell cut her off. Though this was far from over as Nico would learn over the course of the next few weeks. Of course that had not become apparent yet as his first period started and the introductions between class mates were made. Second and third period, math and science, passed in a blur, though he found he knew a few people, besides Annabeth who was in both, like Juniper, Malcolm, Rachel, and Grover. Then it was time for lunch and unlike his old school were lunch was held during two separate periods, all the students ate lunch at the same time. Which meant he would be forced to deal with Drew again, unless of course she decided to ignore her, but as expected she didn't.

Nico had just gotten through the lunch line with Annabeth, Malcolm, Rachel, and Grover who had science with him. The lunch room was probably one of the most extravagant things he had ever seen and the food contained inside was some of the most expensive he had ever seen (thank gods the price didn't reflect that as most students already paid for the school). At his gasp upon entering Annabeth laughed and said, "It's nice isn't it?"

"Definitely," Nico said as he struggled to regain his composure. This did nothing to help him as Rachel let out a laugh as well. Nico sighed dramatically though he was just teasing as he was about to laugh himself. The others saw this and as such commented no further as they approached a circular table and sat down. The table was already occupied by Juniper, whom Grover immediately sat next to, and Octavian, whom Rachel went and sat next to, the rest of them took their seats with Nico sitting next to Annabeth. With all of them sitting Nico couldn't help but notice that Percy was missing, though he decided not to mention this as to not draw attention to himself.

He didn't have to wait long before Rachel brought it up though when she, with a playful smirk, said, "Where is Percy or is finally too good to eat with us?"

"Yeah took him long enough he played unpopular long enough," Annabeth said with a grin.

"You guys just want me to ditch you, don't you?" Percy said walking up to them, having heard both comments.

"He finally caught on," Rachel said shaking her head and winked.

"You're hilarious RED," Percy said taking the last seat at the table.

"You don't just use a girls initials like that geez Percy," Rachel said.

"Too bad," Percy said which earned him a tongue stuck out at him by Rachel.

"What took you forever, Percy?" Grover asked.

"Got held in class cuz of the beauty queen," Percy replied.

Annabeth chuckled and , "You got stuck in two classes with her?" And when Percy said at least she laughed and said, "You poor loser."

"Hey," he said with a wounded look. "Anyways you shouldn't say that yet who's to say you don't have any more classes with her."

"Don't you dare jinx me, where's some wood I can knock on," Annabeth said looking around.

"I dunno looks like you shouldn't have called me a loser," Percy grinned.

"So what did Drew do?" Juniper inquired.

"Well we have assigned seating and I got seated next to her, then she accused me of trying to take something of hers, so we both had to stay until it was resolved. In the end she got a detention for lying, but it was still annoying." Percy explained, though he looked away.

"Is there more to the story?" Rachel demanded having noticed his hesitation.

"Yeah, but it's not important," Percy replied.

"Oh really?" Rachel said.

"Really," Percy replied.

"You do realize you're going to tell me right," Rachel said.

"Later," Percy sighed.

"Yes," Rachel said with a fist pump having won.

The rest of lunch went on like that, Percy and Rachel bickering and someone breaking it up before it got too serious, that is until...

* * *

A/N: Another cliffhanger?! Gosh I'm mean... xD Well see you guys next chapter, don't forget to review.

xAshlyn


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my gods it took so long for me to upload this and I ended in a cliffhanger, sorry! On to my replies for the reviews:

Maneo In Gloria: Yay! I feel special now

: Haha not quite, sorry. And yes Drew is terrible here and in the books

Colts12broncos8: thanks

Quartz KitKat: Yep!

ZoloxLuffy: Quite

FrickinSunny: Haha sorry but thank you

Courtara: thanks :) but yes they are! I love it

* * *

"Hello," Drew smirked walking up to them, with a group of girls following suit.

"Hi," Rachel said with a sickly sweet smile.

"So Nico I was wondering if you want to eat with us tomorrow," Drew said looking directly at him.

"No thank you, I'm fine where I am right now," he replied.

"You sure?" Drew pressed him.

"Positive," he said with a forced smile.

"But the girls want to get to know you," she said gesturing to the group of girls behind her.

"I'm sure they will at some point but until then I would prefer if they told me themselves."

"I'm sure they will, but I guess we'll take our leave for now," Drew said turning around leaving with the rest of her crew following her that is all except for one. An African American girl with striking yellow eyes turned towards him and said, "I'm sorry about her."

"It's okay it's not your fault," Nico said with a smile.

"Um... Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked gesturing to the empty chair.

Nico looked at the others who just shrugged not really knowing this girl. "Won't Drew get mad?" Nico asked.

"She'll just have to deal," the girl said with a shrug.

Nico laughed and said "Well then I guess it's okay."

"Thanks," the girl smiled, taking the seat.

"No problem, can I ask your name?"

"Yeah it's Hazel Levesque. You're Nico di Angelo, right?"

"Yep that's me. Nice to meet you"

"You as well."

The table lapsed into silence after everyone had said hello to Hazel. After about five minutes though the bell rang for their next class and everybody got up to go. Hazel turned to Nico and opened her mouth to say but then shook her head and shut it, turning around and hurrying off to her class.

Nico stood there for a second then headed off to English with Annabeth and Percy. He managed to forget the oddness that Hazel had just shown and enjoy himself when he got seated next to Annabeth because the class was set up for them to sit in alphabetical order. It was rather easy all they did for the period was introductions and then for homework they were assigned to write an essay about themselves, that wouldn't be too hard.

Then the bell rang and it was time to head to foreign language which Annabeth, Percy, and him all had at the same time, though Annabeth had Greek with him and Percy had Italian, which Nico would have taken if he wasn't already fluent in the language as his mother had been born in Italy and taught both her children her native language.

Straying from the thoughts of his mom so as to stay cheerful, he tuned back into the conversation currently being held with Annabeth. Getting to the classroom he realized that he knew more people than he had anticipated he would, like his roommate was there. Nodding to Travis in greeting he followed Annabeth to two empty seats and sat down next to her. She looked over at him questioningly, "How do you know him?"

"He's my roommate, why?" Nico replied.

"No reason, it's just that he and his brother prank anyone they can. So you may want to sleep with one eye open."

"I'll keep that in mind thanks."

Annabeth just laughed as the bell rang.

The rest of the day had passed without much incident and now Percy and Nico were lounging around in Percy's dorm while Annabeth was attending the debate club meeting, to which she was the president (she had tried really hard to get Nico to go with her, but he refused).

"So how was your first day at Olympus High?" Percy inquired.

"It was okay, I miss my old school a bit though," Nico replied.

"Understandable."

"How was your first day back?"

"It was okay but I'm afraid of my Italian class."

"Why?"

"It seems hard and the teacher doesn't particularly like me."

"Oh that's too bad, but I can tutor you if you ever need help."

"Really? You know Italian?"

"Yep my mom taught me it along with English."

"Oh cool."

"Yep."

"So what are your parents like?"

"My mom was one of the nicest people you would ever meet and she could make the best out of everything. I don't remember my dad, he was never really around."

"Was?" Percy asked, trying to keep the subject off Nico's dad, then suddenly thought better of it and said, "Sorry I didn't mean to pry you don't have to answer that."

"No it's okay; she died in the middle of last school year."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay; it doesn't hurt as bad anymore."

"Still though..."

"Like I said don't worry about it. What are your parents like?"

"My mom is the coolest lady in the world and also one of the nicest. My dad on the other hand is really distant."

"Oh that's too bad, sorry."

"Nah, it's fine my mom more than makes up for him."

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah, so do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older sister and her name is Bianca, what about you?"

"I have younger brother, Tyson."

"Cool, does he go here?"

"Yeah he's a ninth grader."

"Cool."

"Mhmm," Percy said distractedly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well how cool you are and also in light of the things you told me, how strong you are."

"Nah not really I just know how to keep moving."

"Don't be modest it's true."

"But-" Nico was cut off in the middle of his sentence with Percy kissing him. Surprised for a second that Percy didn't immediately pull back like last time, after that though he started responding and kissed him back with the same pressure. After a while they both pulled back and looked at each other.

Percy nodded and then said, "Nico would you like to go on a date with me this weekend?"

"W-what like a date-date?"

"If you mean like a going out type of date by date-date then yes."

"Um yeah that would be cool. Er... Would that make us... y'know... like a couple?"

"That's what I was aiming for," Percy said with a smile.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to say no," Nico said with a sad smile.

"What?" Percy asked with a crestfallen look.

"Well we just meet and I don't think that I know you well enough, along with the fact that I'm just realizing that I have feelings and not of the heterosexual type. I just don't think that I'm ready yet," Nico told him honestly.

"I understand," Percy said and looked down. A second later he perked up as if he had just gotten an idea, which of course he had, and said, "What if I took you on a series of, let's say five, dates?"

"What would that entail?" Nico asked intrigued.

"I'll take you on a series of five dates as I see fit and at the end of that, or before if you wish, we can either chose to make it official or we can just remain friends. Does that sound okay or would it make you uncomfortable?" Percy explained.

"I think I would be okay with that, it definitely sounds intriguing. When would the first one be?"

"How about this Saturday at two?"

"Yeah sounds like a plan."

"Great, now let's go grab some dinner," Percy offered his arm up to Nico.

"Awesome I'm starving," Nico said accepting his arm.

* * *

A/N: So right about now I'm really glad that I did not link the other chapters out, because that would taint this chapter. If you have read the other version you can see that I have made some pretty big changes, but that is all for a reason. I got ahead of myself and didn't think before publishing this chapter on the other site, but now I'm taking a chance to rectify that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to review please! Well farewell until next chapter :)

xAshlyn


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: A new chapter!

mrs,hutcherlark: Hmm why does she want to be friends with him? There couldn't be an ulterior motive... could there be?

courtara: haha sorry and he didn't completely turn him down! xD And I know right I hate it that's why whenever I make an AU I try and make sure to add her. Thank you!

Andromeda Luna: Hey! and its cool don't worry about it but thank you! Aw like I cant even come up with enough words of thanks! And with the soulmates one I did get the idea for it off of tumblr so that might have been where you've seen it before. Johnlock forever! They are like my biggest otp right now they are both just so amazing! And yes I have watched Doctor Who before, that show is what introduced me to the BBC. Now I have a question which version do you like better of this story so far?

thepluplefactory: Thank you! and yes I hate adding stuff like that but it does happen so I feel I need to make it as realistic as possible

* * *

Nico woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock and felt like throwing it through the wall to make it shut up. From the bed next to his, he heard Travis groaning as he was being woken up as well. Sighing Nico got up and turned it off then went about the room to get ready.

As Travis still wasn't up Nico went and took the first shower and dressed in his uniform before going out to find his roommate still wasn't awake so cautiously he went to wake up the other boy. Something seemed different about him and upon closer inspection he saw that there were indeed differences about the boy. Deciding to shrug it off Nico went about trying to wake the boy up without much success.

Giving up he went to go start getting his school stuff ready and the boy popped up. "Good morning!" he said with a smile.

Nico jumped when he heard that and basically had a heart attack. "Morning," he replied once he regained his composure.

The boy just laughed and got up to start getting ready. Then Nico realized with another start his voice sounded different.

Before he could dwell on it any longer though there came a knocking on his door. Grabbing his backpack Nico went and opened the door to find a smiling Percy and tired looking Grover who was complaining about how it was unnatural for Percy to be smiling at this early in the morning. Laughing Nico went out the door with them to meet everyone else, after knocking and getting Malcolm to join them.

When they met up with Annabeth, Rachel, Juniper, and Octavian they headed out to the commons to eat breakfast.

"So ready for this weekend?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah I can't wait!" Rachel said.

"What's this weekend?" Nico asked a bit worried about what they were talking about. Though it was silly worry as only he and Percy knew what they were doing, but what if they both bailed on their friends. What would they think?

Before he could continue worrying Juniper replied, "Oh that's right you're new here. This Sunday is a visitation day so our parents can see how the school is and what we are doing. Every month we have one and the weekend after school starts of course."

By this point they had gotten to the commons and got their food. They were sitting down when Drew made her entrance into the outdoor pavilion. All she got was a few eye rolls from their table.

Immediately turning away they started about the clubs and sports they were planning to join this year.

"Well I think I'm going to go to the anime club meeting after school today," Nico informed them.

"Awesome! I might join you," Rachel said.

"You can't though," Octavian said.

"Why not?" Rachel asked with a pout.

"Don't you have art club after school today," he replied.

"Oh darn that's right. Sorry Nico," she said.

"It's fine don't worry about," Nico replied.

"Speaking of which I have horseback riding club today," Percy said.

"Awesome! Can I follow you and see Blackjack?" Annabeth asked him.

"Yeah of course," Percy replied.

They weren't really paying attention to the person who had just walked up to their table. That is until she cleared her throat.

Looking up Percy rolled his eyes and said, "What do you want Drew?"

"Just to sit with you guys," Drew replied innocently.

"Sorry but there are no seats. Guess you'll have to find somewhere else," Rachel said.

"Don't worry I can find somewhere," Drew said with a smirk, as she pulled out Nico's chair. He only had a moment to get scared and no time at all to move, before Drew perched herself on his lap. He gave a startled and certainly unmanly squeak when she did this and started to blush furiously.

"Get off of him Drew," Annabeth growled, cutting off Percy who had opened his mouth to speak as well.

"I'm quite sure he can speak for himself. So no I don't think I will. Unless of course he asks me to himself," Drew replied.

At that Nico opened his mouth to speak and then closed it not knowing to say, opening it again just to repeat the earlier movement. This continued for a while until he finally whispered, "Will you please get off of me?"

"Wh-" Drew started to say but then was cut off by the bell. Then she got up and dusted herself off with a quick goodbye and a wink at Nico.

"That bitch," Percy said with a glare.

"Yeah," Nico replied getting up with the rest of them and following Percy and Annabeth to first period.

The rest of the day passed without much event and then it was time for anime club. He found himself in front if the room the club was held in, after having said his farewell to Percy and the others, debating whether to go in or not.

Finally he convinced himself to do it and walked in and saw that he only knew three people in it and he had never talked to either of them. They were a punk looking girl that was in his math class, he thought her name was Lou, and a guy from his Greek class, if he remembered correctly the boy's name started with an E. There was also a petite brunette girl who was in his English class though he could not remember her name at all. Even though he didn't know them he decided to sit next them.

"Hello," the boy said looking up when Nico walked over to the group of three.

"Um, hi. Would you mind if I sat with you?" Nico asked nervously.

"Not at all," the girl from his math class looked up and smiled. She the continued with, "I'm Lou Ellen, this is my boyfriend Ethan Nakamura." She said that gesturing to the boy in his Greek class and then she gestured to the other girl, from his English class, and said, "This is Miranda Gardner."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Nico di Angelo," he replied, taking one of the empty seats by them.

"The scholarship student?" Miranda asked.

"Yep that's me," he replied. Then the president of the club introduced herself as Kylie Lester. After a brief explanation of the club, and passing around a sign in sheet, she started playing an anime. It just so happened that this was Nico's favorite, A No Exorcist.

After they had finished the first episode, Kylie started talking again, "So now I'm going to ask some questions about what just happened in the anime. For every correct answer you will get a point and at the end of the semester they will all be added together and we will have a raffle for three prizes. And along with the after anime question points you will also be given a point each time you sign in. Now with that being said ready to start the questions?"

When it looked like everyone had nodded she started with, "What is Rin's twin brother's name?"

'Too easy it's Yukio' Nico thought and wanted to say it but got nervous and didn't. All of the questions were like that, super easy but Nico being too self-conscious to answer them, until it came to the last question and no one could remember what the answer was. The question was 'who was the page who was holding the puppet?' So Nico slowly raised his hand and Kylie nodded at him to answer. "Nemu Takara," he said confident in his answer.

"That's right," she said. "I can't believe you got that, I didn't think anyone would. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Nico said blushing. After this the questions were done and she moved on to tell them that meetings would always be on Tuesday at this time unless otherwise stated.

With that the meeting was brought to a close and Nico stood up to leave.

"Wait a sec!" Lou demanded.

"Um... Okay? Why?" Nico questioned.

"Because you shall be hanging out with us in the future and you shall need my number," she said as she scribbled what could only be her number on a scrap piece of paper. Ethan and Miranda were laughing like they had been expecting this to happen.

"Alright," Nico said unsure.

"Yep it's settled," she said with a nod. "Text me once you get to your dorm."

"Er okay I might not be back there got a bit. I was gonna meet up with some other people after this," Nico informed her.

"Oh yeah you hang out with Jackson and his crew," Ethan suddenly came back to the conversation.

"I do," Nico nodded.

"Well text me after that then," Lou said.

"Of course," Nico replied putting the paper containing her number in his pocket and bidding them farewell to go find Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

A/N: so may I just say omg! uniforms xD sorry I really like uniforms. But Lou and Ethan! I love them so much! They are like my otp in the pjato books besides Perco. Though its kinda das cuz they've never meet :P eh who cares in my mind they have xD So yeah next chapter will have the first date! Until then don't forget to review!

xAshlyn

Added: I would like to say that the anime club is going to be based after the one at my school so the ideas there are not really my own.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Oh my gods its here!

courtara: I bet its not that bad :) Ikr! One of my fav pairings and yes they will be coming in soon

Andromeda Luna: Thank you! And you were completely right so much more recognition on this website. I don't know... was it? :O

emominecraftgamerpjo: Thanks!

fyathena: thanks :) and the wait is up!

kingofkeys13: yeah it's my favorite besides maybe Soul Eater, thanks

* * *

It was Friday night and Nico was hanging out in Annabeth's dorm as she still refused to go into the boy's dorm.

"So are we gonna get to meet your parents, Nico?" Annabeth asked him.

"Well you'll meet my aunt and sister, what about you will I get to meet yours?" Nico replied trying to get the subject off of his family.

"Yep but you already know my brother. What are your sister and aunts names?"

"My sister's name is Bianca and my aunt's is Eleni. What are your parents' names?"

"Frederick and Athena Chase."

"Oh nice. So can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Well yeah... but another one."

"Shoot."

"What happened to your mom and dad?"

"Well... Um..."

"You don't have to answer! I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Annabeth said cutting him off.

"It's okay. I just don't really like talking about my mom she died in the middle of last school year."

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's fine you didn't know."

"Okay... but now you can ask me any one question and I'll answer it as best as I can no matter what."

"Why is the sky blue?"

"Shut up!" Annabeth said chucking a pillow at him. "Now seriously any question no matter what."

"Um... what about your brother?"

"What about him?"

"Well... how did that happen?"

"Oh well my mom and dad were going through a rough patch and my dad was... unfaithful. Needless to say that ended up with Malcolm but by then I had already been conceived two months previously. So my mom and dad ended up patching their relationship but then he found out about Malcolm. In the end it was decided that my parents would stay together and raise me but my dad would also help out with Malcolm and so the two of us grew up together. Though his mom was rich while mine were just two average college professors."

"Oh wow that sounds really complicated."

"I guess I grew up with it so I'm used to it," Annabeth shrugged it off.

"Yeah, but still it's impressive your parents got past that."

"I guess. So if its not asking too much cuz I'm dying of curiosity, what happened to your mom? If you don't want to answer please bear in mind you don't have to."

"It's okay you told me all that so it's the least I can do. She died in a freak storm over Christmas break last year, she was struck by lightning."

"Oh my gods I'm sorry."

"It's fine I take peace in the fact that it was painless."

Annabeth cringed for a second as if she knew something he didn't (such as the fact that that type of death was almost certainly not painless depending on the situation) but she dared not say anything. Instead she said, "What is your sister like?"

"She's generally very nice unless she doesn't like. She is really shy though so she normally doesn't talk to people."

"Oh I can't wait to meet her."

"Yeah definitely," Nico said. As he said it he caught a glimpse of the time on Annabeth's laptop, "Oh shoot I better get going its almost lights out."

"Oh yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you then," he said as walked out the door and headed off to his own dorm. Upon reaching it he opened the door and saw that Travis was not Travis again as had happened on Tuesday. He still had yet to question the other boy about it and was secretly a bit scared to approach him, so instead he started getting ready for bed.

As he dozed off that night he resolved to ask in the morning... Though he wouldn't get the chance.

Nico woke to a light knocking at the door, groaning he got up and checked the clock. Upon seeing that it was two in the morning he started grumbling about who would be crazy enough to get up at this hour. Opening the door he saw a grinning Percy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nico asked bluntly not caring for pleasantries this early in the morning.

"I'm picking you up for our date," Percy replied.

"Aren't you a bit early?" Nico glared.

"You aren't a morning person are you?" Percy asked him amused. Upon the intensified glare from Nico he chuckled and replied, "I said I would pick you up at two, remember ghost prince?"

"Firstly, ghost prince? Secondly, who actually means two in the morning when they say I'll pick you up at two."

"In reply to your first question I like it cuz you're all dark and mysterious and now you're not a morning person so it's sticking! And as for your second question obviously I do."

"What could we possibly do at this early?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Now go get ready."

"Fine, but what should I wear? Since you won't tell me where we're going."

"Hmm how about you go shower and I'll pick it out for you."

"Fine," Nico grumbled and went into the bathroom.

While he was in there Percy picked out a black hoodie for him along with a plain blue t-shirt, some black jeans, and his all black converse. When Nico was ready he handed the clothes in to him and waited. Finally Nico came out wearing the outfit he had picked out and Percy couldn't help but smile. Looking down at the clock on his phone Percy saw that it was almost five so he grabbed Nico's hand and ran out the door. Grabbing something that he had set just outside but making it so that it was just out of Nico's line of vision.

"So you're still set on not telling me then?" Nico asked as he was being drug along.

"Completely," Percy replied with a grin.

Sighing Nico followed him along for almost an hour, at one point they had gotten into the woods, until Percy stopped. Looking around Nico saw that they were on a slight hill in a clearing of sorts that had a perfect view of the sky with no light pollution. "This is beautiful," he said taking in all of the stars that were starting to fade into the background as dawn became more prominent.

"And the best part hasn't even happened yet," Percy said with a smile as he laid down a blanket for them to sit on.

"And that would be?" Nico asked as he sat down.

"You'll have to wait and see," Percy said whilst setting out the contents of the basket that he had hidden from Nico's view earlier. The contents of the basket all types of breakfast foods, a lot of them were dyed blue which had Nico raising his eyebrow.

"If I wasn't wondering about the food I would question you more."

"What do you mean?"

"Why is it blue?"

"Oh it's something my mom and I have always done. I like to think that it makes it taste better," Percy replied with a grin and a small blush.

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah it is."

At that Nico picked up a blue croissant and studied it a bit before taking a bite. Nodding his head he observed with a smile, "You're right this makes it way better."

"Told you so," Percy said with a grin. He looked up and his already big grin only seemed to widen. "Look up," he told Nico.

Wanting to question him but not doing it Nico looked up and was amazed. The sun was rising turning the sky a lovely shade of blue mixed with purple, green, and orange. All he could do was stare up at the picturesque scene as it unfolded before him, until the sun had risen and the sky went to look how it normally did.

He looked down to see Percy looking at him and smiling. The small smile that had already been on Nico's face turned into something of pure delight as he talked with Percy about what they had just witnessed. They stayed there in the clearing for another hour just talking before packing up and heading to the dorms.

Smiling Nico said, "Thank you for taking me on that amazing date."

"You're welcome I'm glad you enjoyed it. Anyways though I'm gonna go to my dorm and take a nap before anything else today."

"As am I," Nico said with a slight smile. Then with one chaste goodbye kiss Nico went into his dorm and Percy went off to his own.

* * *

A/N: So how do you guys feel about the date? Was it weird? Was it good? I would just like to say if I was Nico, Percy would be rotting under a septic tank right now! (yeah I'm not a morning person...) The next few chapters shall be the parent visitation day thingy. Please don't forget to review!

xAshlyn


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So ready to meet the families? (this is part 1/3)

Charlie the Crazy: I'm not sure that much about this chapter will be hardcore

: I didn't even realize that :P dang it... I mean that was totally planned heh heh... but thanks! and of course there will be more familial insight

emominecraftgamerpjo: thanks and as to the question I have no real source of inspiration that I go to when I need to write a story some are just in my head waiting to be told and others come from events in my life, if you would like I'll pm you the things that lead me to write this story.

BookLoverAL: Nope sorry that's pretty much all this story is about, if you don't like it I'm not forcing you to read it

hixD: you'll just have to wait and find out ;) though I will say that Bianca is gonna be in this story

courtara: thank you and yep!

Andromeda Luna: I'm sure someone will some day (well.. I can't say for sure cuz if you're like me its physically impossible to get up that early xD) I don't know though it could be Connor or it could be... Rory their secret brother... what?! jk... maybe *mischievous grin* I guess we'll just have to wait and see *sigh* (aw I can be so mean sometimes sorry) but thank you and hmm that never happened to me but most of the time I was on the app not the website, so that could explain it

wisegirl101: you're kinda missing the whole point of the story, or at least the point I am trying to make the most main. I'm not gonna make Percy straight and even if I was gonna do that wouldn't it just be weird now? I mean imagine; Percy: I really like you Nico *smiles* Nico: I like you too let's give it a try Percy: Yay!... wait just kidding I'm secretly in love with Drew (eww that was terrible and it's not even going to happen). So I'm sorry but if you don't like this element and can't see past it.. well.. I'm not forcing you to read the story.

NikkiHeat2000: Thank you!

* * *

Nico was running around his room trying to get ready for visitation day and meeting everyone's parents when his phone rang. Going over to it he picked it up without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" he answered slightly questioning who it was.

"Neeks!" his sister exclaimed upon answering.

"Hey B," Nico said with a smile though groaned internally at the name.

"We are almost to your school so get your butt out of your room and come meet us by the front," Bianca demanded.

"Fine, but on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You aren't allowed to call me Neeks while you're here."

"Yeah right, why would I do that? Anyways Aunt Eleni is saying to stop sassing me because she agrees with everything that I'm saying. She also wants me to add that I'm her favorite of the two of us," Bianca said with laughter sounding in the background and what sounded vaguely like 'I didn't say that'.

"Fine I'll be right down," Nico heaved a dramatic sigh. Nico shoved on a pair of socks and his all black converse and ran out of the dorm, locking it before going down one flight of stairs to the door leading outside. He then proceeded to go to the front of the school and look out at the parking lot waiting for his aunt and sister. When he saw the car round the corner and go to the park he ran back to where they couldn't see him, but he could see them. As they got out of the car and headed to the front to meet him he shoved his hands in his pockets and left his hiding place behind. He strolled over to them at a leisurely pace.

"Stupid! You didn't listen to me," Bianca yelled out to him when she saw him.

"Whatever are you referring to sister dearest?" Nico replied innocently, with a little smirk.

"Oh shut up and come here," she said smiling and opening her arms to him. With a grin he went over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you B," he said into her shoulder, as she was quite tall, 5'8, and was still a half a head taller than him, as he was only 5'6.

"I missed you too, Neeks," she replied smiling down at him and laughing when he glared, "Hey don't be like that, you didn't listen to me so I didn't listen to you."

"Don't leave me out I want a hug as well," Aunt Eleni said with a smile at the siblings.

"Of course," Nico said detaching himself from Bianca and hugging his aunt.

"So how has this school been so far?" his aunt questioned letting go of him.

"It's been okay," Nico replied.

"Have you made any friends?" she asked hopefully.

"Actually yeah I have," Nico replied at the same time that Bianca laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Nothing I just wasn't expecting that. I was one of the only people that you talked to at Lotus High," Bianca said.

"I know and truthfully I probably wouldn't have these friends if I hadn't bumped into one of them and another gave me a tour," Nico replied.

"I'm just one of them now?" Percy asked walking up to them with a feigned hurt look.

"Oh hush," Nico replied.

"Who is this?" Bianca asked.

"This is my friend, Percy," Nico said to Bianca and his aunt, who were looking at Percy in pleasant surprise. Then turned to Percy and said, "These two are my sister, Bianca, and my aunt, Eleni."

"Nice to meet you," Percy said with a smile and held his hand out and shook both of their hands, as they replied "Nice to meet you as well."

"What brought you over here, Percy?" Nico asked.

"I wanted to meet your family of course," Percy said. As Nico looked at him quizzically, he smiled and said, "It helps that my mom is almost here as well." As he said that a brunette boy, who looked to be a freshman walked over to them and stood next to Percy. "Hey Tyson," he acknowledged the boy.

"Hey Percy," the boy, Tyson, replied.

"This is my brother Tyson," Percy announced introducing his brother to the rest of their small group that kept growing. Speaking of which a black haired man and brunette women were walking up them at that moment. "Mom!" Percy exclaimed throwing his arms around the woman.

She just laughed and said, "It's good to see you too Percy."

Nico smiled at the exchange as this woman vaguely reminded him of his own mother, in terms of warmth and affection towards her children. Looking up she seemed to realize that there were others with them and smiled their way. "Hello, I'm Sally Jackson and this is my husband Poseidon. I would introduce my boys but it seems as if they already know you," she said with a warm smile that lit up her already lovely face, as her husband Poseidon nodded towards them.

"Hi, I'm Eleni di Angelo and this is my niece, Bianca, and nephew, Nico," Eleni replied, gesturing towards them.

Nico and Percy slightly inched away from their families after the introductions to talk. "Your aunt seems nice," Percy commented.

"As do your parents, and your whole family has amazing green-blue eyes," Nico said.

"Yeah I guess we do," Percy said with a smile. "Can I ask a question?"

"You just did," Nico replied.

"I didn't ask for your sass," Percy replied flicking him on the nose.

"You didn't have to I know you secretly wanted it," Nico said with a smirk, earning himself another flick on the nose.

"Anyways are you going to tell your family?" Percy asked seriously.

"About what?" Nico asked absentmindedly, rubbing his nose.

"About you of course," Percy stated.

"Um… I guess I can," Nico said blushing.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"Well up until I came here I was apathetic about everything outside of them, and for me to tell them I have feelings for someone, nevertheless another male, I'm just a little afraid of their reactions," Nico informed him.

"Really? I find that hard to believe," Percy looked at him questioningly.

Nico just shrugged and asked, "Do your parents know?"

"Yeah for a while now," Percy said.

"I guess I can, though they might be quite shocked. Do you think that it would be okay if I waited a bit, I want to talk to Bianca about it first," Nico reasoned.

"Yeah that would be fine, it's your decision you don't even have to do it if you don't want to," Percy said with a smile. "If you want I could take my family to go talk to Annabeth's for a while."

"If you want to it may help," Nico said reluctantly.

"Okay, text me when you are ready to rejoin with me," Percy said walking over to collect his family who said their farewells and walked away to go find the Chases.

"They seem like very nice people and I'm so glad you are making friends Nico. I expect to meet more of them as well," his aunt commented with a smile.

"Yeah they are and we'll see if I can find any more off them, if I do you can meet them. Would you like to go look around my dorm room?" he asked them. When they both nodded he walked over with them to the dorm rooms and took them up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Opening the door they found it empty but for the two boys random items lying about.

"Well this is it," Nico said spreading his arms indicating that they could look around if they so wished to. While his aunt was picking up his things and generally straightening up the place after both of them had thoroughly gone through the room, he gestured to Bianca to follow him outside. She complied and the next moment found them standing together outside of the dorm room.

"So what do you think of Percy?" he asked her cautiously.

"He seems cool and he's definitely hot, those eyes were incredible," she replied after a bit of thought. "Why?" she inquired.

"Just wondering what you thought of my first friend here," Nico said, not really lying just withholding some parts of why he had asked her the question.

"If he wasn't your friend and I went here I would definitely try to go out with him," she said honestly.

"That's lovely to know B," he slightly snapped and when he realized that he sounded jealous he blushed and wished that he could take it back or maybe she just hadn't heard.

Sadly luck was not in his favor, of course it rarely was, and she asked, "Do you like him?"

* * *

A/N: well a cliffhanger of sorts! not really... I mean the answer is obvious... oh well there's always next time... jk! xD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review please!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long but I forgot to mention last chapter that I was going to a swim meet for basically the whole week without wifi. But I got top three in of my events, first in the 100 free! But here's part 2/3

: I was going to do something like that but then I wanted to do this cuz my sister and I (we are basically what I based their relationship off of) are super close but when it comes to something like that we have to pry it out of each other. Yeah more of the families in this chapter. About Nico's parents I already said what happened to his mom and a little bit about his dad a couple chapters ago.

courtara: Thank you and I'm sorry it took so long :P I'll try to update faster now that I don't have as much to do

Guest: Thank you! and that would be a quite amusing twist in the way of the reviews I would probably get from it.

* * *

"Do you like him?" Bianca asked with wide eyes.

"W-what? No, of course not!" Nico sputtered out.

"Oh my gods you do, don't you?!" she jumped up and down, clapping.

"So you aren't mad?" Nico asked her quietly.

"No, of course not! I'm just so happy that you're finally branching out and talking to people outside of Aunt Eleni and me! I actually thought for a while that it would never happen," she said excitedly and hugged him tightly.

He just chuckled, not bothering to comment on the fact that she had just said that it seemed impossible for him to find anyone because honestly he had thought it himself. "Shall we go back in and grab our aunt then?" he asked her offering her his arm.

"Why, of course, brother dearest," she said accepting his arm and allowing him to lead her into the dorm room.

"Ready to go look around the campus a bit more, Aunt Eleni?" Nico asked her.

She looked up from what she was looking at and said, "Of course dear."

"Okay," he said as he lead them back outside. "Where did you guys want to go next?"

"What about the lake or the various streams connected to it?" Bianca suggested.

"Sure," Nico said leading them that way. As he came upon the stream that Percy had brought him to his second day here, when he had the picnic with the others, he saw three girls with chestnut brown hair, though their shades were slightly different, and they had varying heights. Standing a little apart from them was what looked like their parents. "Juniper?" Nico asked experimentally.

The girl in the middle turned to look at him and smiled, "Hey Nico!" She went over and hugged him, while the other two followed behind curiously.

"So this is the scholarship boy then?" the oldest one asked of her younger sister.

"Yes and he just so happens to have a name," Juniper replied.

"And that would be?" the oldest sister asked.

"Calypso this is my friend, Nico, and Nico this is my sister, Calypso," Juniper said with a roll of her eyes. "While I'm at it, this is my sister Laurel."

"Nice to meet you guys," Nico said with a nod and smile towards them.

As they were talking they hadn't noticed but the three girl's parents walked up to them. "Hello," the woman smiled.

'HI," Eleni replied.

"My name is Lily Reed and this is my husband Ash, and of course these three are my girls; Calypso, Juniper, and Laurel," she said to Eleni, extending her hand.

"It's good to make your acquaintance. My name is Eleni di Angelo and these are my niece and nephew, Bianca and Nico," Eleni taking her hand and giving it a small shake.

"Juniper!" someone cried out in the distance, Nico could have sworn he knew that voice from somewhere. His suspicion was confirmed a minute later when Grover was seen exiting the forest and heading over to them with what looked to be his parents behind him.

"Hey Grover," Juniper greeted him smiling, while the rest of her family all exchanged greetings with him and his family, leaving the di Angelos to stand there looking on at them.

Mrs. Reed seemed to remember that they were there first and looked over then said, "Well continuing the earlier introductions these are the Hedges, Mellie and Gleeson and their son, Grover. And these are the di Angelo's Eleni and her niece and nephew, Bianca and Nico."

"Nice to meet you," Mrs. Hedge greeted them with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well," Eleni replied.

Nico was standing there in confusion as the adults went to talking and Juniper and Grover went off somewhere. He could have sworn that Grover's last name was Underwood he would have to ask Percy about that later. Lost in thought he didn't even realize that Bianca and Calypso had also slunk away from the group and Laurel was trying to get his attention. Blinking he zoned back to the conversation he asked Laurel, "Sorry what was that you were saying?"

Laurel giggled a bit at his reaction and said, "I was just asking how you liked the school so far."

"Oh it's really nice. I like it a lot," he replied blushing.

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"Nico," his aunt said cutting into the awkward silence that had just fallen between him and Laurel.

"Yes, aunt?" he replied.

"Where did your sister go?"

"Er… I have no idea."

"Um she went somewhere with my sister," Laurel told them.

"Thank you dear," Eleni said.

"You're welcome," Laurel said.

"Well shall we go off without her for a while then?" Eleni asked turning her attention to Nico.

"What if she comes back her looking for us?" he asked her.

"She has a phone."

"Then let's go I guess," Nico said with a shrug and led his aunt out of the woods and towards another area of the school.

"Where are we going now?"

"I'm going to show you the sports areas and club rooms."

"Have you joined anything yet?"

"I've gone to anime meeting so far and I really liked it so I think I'm going to only do that this year. Maybe next year I'll branch out a little more," as he said that they made it to the room that held the anime club meetings.

"It's nice," his aunt said seeing all the posters for various animes and all the other trinkets that were set about the room that represented an anime or some aspect of the Japanese culture.

"Yeah I really like it," he replied as they left the room, and he gestured to all the other rooms stating to which club they belonged.

"Can we go look at the sports areas now?" Eleni asked.

"Sure, follow me," he said and led her to the lacrosse field.

"It's quite big isn't it?"

"Very much so," he said as he led her away and showed her the other fields and stadiums, ending with the pool deck.

"I wish that my school had, had a pool when I was your age," his aunt said once they reached it.

"You wanted to be a swimmer?" he asked his aunt, curious.

"Yes, I loved swimming when I was your age. I still do," she replied.

Before Nico reply, someone beat him to it, "Because swimming is awesome of course."

His aunt laughed at that and said, "Hello, it was Percy right?"

"Correct," Percy said smiling at Nico when he turned around to look at him.

"Jerk," Annabeth said running up to them, out of breath, and punched Percy in the arm.

"Whatever do you mean, Annabeth?" Percy said with a grin.

"You know exactly what. You completely ditched me with the parents and younger siblings, who are on their way over here by the way." Then she looked up and blushed, "Hello."

"Hi," Eleni laughed. As Mr. and Mrs. Jackson came up with Tyson and Malcolm along with two other adults.

"Oh hello Eleni and Nico," Mrs. Jackson greeted.

"Hi again Mrs. Jackson," Nico said smiling, while his aunt said hello.

"Hello," one of the adults, a male, said. "I'm Frederick Chase and this is my wife Athena, my daughter Annabeth, and my son Malcolm."

"Nice to meet you I'm Eleni di Angelo and this is my nephew, Nico," Eleni replied. After that the adults lapsed into a conversation while Nico, Annabeth, and Percy went off to the side a bit to the side.

"So I thought your sister was here?" Percy questioned.

"I do but she went off with one of the Reed sisters a while ago," Nico informed him.

"Which one?" Annabeth asked him.

"Calypso."

"Oh cool, think we'll still get to meet her?" Annabeth asked.

"I already did," Percy said, sticking his tongue out at Annabeth.

"He did? No fair!" Annabeth whined.

"Sorry," Nico said chuckling. "Would you like me to call her to see if she'll come and meet you?"

"Yes please!" Annabeth said excitedly.

"Okay," he laughed and pulled out his phone, dialing his sister.

"Hello?" she answered on the third ring.

"Hey B, where are you?" he asked her.

"Checking out the archery range," she told him.

"Oh cool, would you mind coming over to the pool if it's no trouble?" he asked her.

"Sure it's no problem. I'm on my way," she told him and hung up.

"She's on her way," Nico told them.

"Yes!" Annabeth fist-pumped.

The two boys laughed at her and a few minutes later Bianca walked up with a smile on her face. "Neeks!" she shouted, just to make him mad by the looks of it as he was obviously turned towards her.

"Bianca! Why?" he asked dramatically.

"Because it's my job to torture you of course!" she said with a smirk.

"Neeks? Nickname accepted," Annabeth said.

"See what you do?" Nico gestured to Annabeth and shook his head in disappointment at his sister. Which made the other three laugh and him give them a playful glare in return.

"Well who was it that wanted to meet me?" Bianca asked.

"That would me," Annabeth said.

"Well nice to meet you then, I'm Bianca di Angelo."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Annabeth Chase."

It looked like they were about to say more when Bianca's phone started ringing. She looked down at the caller id and rolled her eyes. "I should take this," she said and walked a bit away from them.

* * *

A/N: The last part of visitation will be next chapter but until then please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter please.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Oh my gods! It's been so long and I'm so sorry! I had to get used to school again (senior year yikes) and with all the stupid homework (freaking ap classes) I had no time to write but now I find I can in third period so I should be able to start updating more regularly again hopefully!

: It'll be revealed in due time :) thanks! I'm so sorry it took so long!

Charlie the Crazy: well here it is... very late sorry!

PercicoForLife14: Thank you!

ZoloxLuffy: Well it wasn't soon... but it was updated!

Korra: thanks :)

H3artOfS0ul: awesome, thanks!

* * *

"Hello?" Bianca answered her phone, reluctantly.

"Who's that?" Percy asked.

"I actually have no idea," Nico said puzzled.

"No," Bianca said frowning.

"Whoever it is doesn't seem to be pleasing her at all," Annabeth said.

"Not really, no," Nico agreed.

"Fine, see you later then," Bianca said angrily at the phone and jabbed the off button, sliding it back into her pocket, before running her hands through her hair.

"Who was that B?" Nico questioned her.

"Nobody important, don't worry about it Neeks," she said, with a small smile.

"Mhmm," he said suspiciously.

"Well to break the tension. Bianca, what was Nico like before coming here?" Annabeth asked.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Bianca looked to Nico for permission. Upon his shrug of indifference, she started, "He was really introverted, and he would not talk to anyone outside of our family. It seemed like he would never get any friends, I was truly worried which is why I'm so glad that he meet you two. You have helped him so much already and you don't even realize it."

"Was he really like that?" Annabeth asked shocked.

"Yeah," Bianca said nodding the affirmative.

"Well then I'm glad I bumped into him," Percy said.

"Why is that?" Nico asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it obviously knocked some sense into you. Then again I'm so awesome that maybe even I hadn't bumped into you we might have still ended up talking," Percy replied with a smirk and Bianca chuckled a little.

"Nico!" somebody shouted.

Not recognizing the voice, Nico turned to look at the source and saw Hazel walking up to them dragging a small Latino boy behind her. "Hey Hazel," he replied.

Once the two reached the already formed group Hazel looked at them all and smiled, "Hey everyone."

The boy she had drug along whispered something in her ear and she replied, "Well this is my friend, Nico di Angelo, and his friends, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, and I'm actually not sure who she is."

"I'm Bianca, Nico's older sister," Bianca supplied for her. "Who are you two though?"

"I'm Hazel Levesque and this is my boyfriend, Leo Valdez," Hazel replied.

"Levesque?" Bianca asked shocked.

"Yes, why?" Hazel questioned her.

"No reason, just that you're the daughter of one of the biggest movie producers in Hollywood, right?" Bianca replied hastily, and only Nico could tell that there was something she wasn't telling.

"That I am. Wanna meet daddy?" Hazel asked.

"No it's quite alright."

"It'll be okay don't be nervous, I insist."

"If you insist," Bianca agreed reluctantly.

"Okay, you wanna come too, Nico?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "Let me just go grab my aunt."

"Alright!"

"See you guys later then," Nico said to Percy and Annabeth.

"Later," Annabeth said, hugging him.

"Bye," Percy said with a small wave.

With that Nico went to grab his aunt and then they followed Hazel, and Leo, to meet her dad.

"Dad," she said once they had walked up to her father.

"Yes Hazel?" he asked turning around. When he saw the di Angelos his eyes widened.

"I wanted you to meet my friend and his family," she replied.

"Okay," he smiled at his daughter. He looked back to the di Angelo family and said, "Hello, I'm Hades Levesque nice to meet you."

"Nico di Angelo, nice to meet you as well," Nico said sticking his hand out to the man who shook it.

"Bianca di Angelo," his sister said, glaring at the man. He paid no mind to that fact, that she was getting so hostile, and nodded his head smiling at her.

"Eleni di Angelo," his aunt said forcing a smile and reaching her hand out to shake his daintily.

"So how did you two meet?" Hades asked Hazel and Nico.

"She ditched her friends to sit with me on the first day, because one of them had decided to pick on me," Nico told him.

"That was nice of you dear," Hades said at the same that Eleni said, "People were picking on you?"

"Don't worry Aunt, it was just a petty girl," Nico assured Eleni.

"Which one was it?" Hades inquired.

"Drew Tanaka," Hazel said.

"Oh her," Hades said and left it that, not needing to elaborate any further.

"What did I miss, darling? Oh hello Hazel, Leo," a petite woman, black haired woman walked up to them.

"Hello Persephone," Leo and Hazel said at the same time.

"Well dear this is the di Angelo family, Bianca, Nico, and Eleni," he told her and she looked at him, with a look of almost shock, as he gestured to all of them in turn.

"Lovely to meet all of you, I'm Hazel's stepmom Persephone," she said.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Nico and Eleni replied as Bianca stared openly at the woman.

"I'll be right," Hades announced.

"Okay, dear," Persephone replied and kissed him on the cheek.

A few minutes after he left Bianca said, "I have to go to the restroom, be right back."

"Are you going to join any sports Nico?" Leo asked, surprising Nico because he had forgotten that the boy was standing with them.

"I'm not sure yet, but I probably won't, are you in any sports?" Nico replied.

"No I'm in the auto club," Leo said.

"Oh that's cool, so you like building cars then?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, my dad and mom are both really talented mechanics, and they've been teaching me things ever since I was old enough to learn."

"Wow, so you're probably really good then, aren't you?"

"Well I'm at the top of the class and the president of the club," Leo said blushing.

"Nice," Nico said.

"Well we have to go dear," Hades said rejoining them.

"It was lovely to meet you all," Persephone said with a smile

"It was nice to meet you as well," Nico and Eleni said.

"See you later Nico. Good bye it was nice to Ms. di Angelo," Hazel said and Leo nodded.

"Later Haze," Nico said.

"Well I think that Bianca and I have to go as well dear," Eleni said.

"Okay I'll walk you guys out," he said.

"I'll call her really quick to see where she is," his aunt said, pulling out her phone.

"No need," Bianca said walking up behind them.

"Well I guess we're ready then," Eleni said turning towards the parking lot.

"Alright," Nico said turning and walking with the two of them to the car.

"Bye Nico, I love you," his aunt said with a smile giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Auntie, I love you too," Nico said hugging her back, and then she got in the car. He turned to his sister who was looking at him with a sad smile.

"See you later Neeks," she said ruffling his hair.

"Yeah see you later B," he said giving her a bear hug.

"Call me if you need anything, right?" Bianca said looking at him seriously.

"Yeah of course sis, same for you," Nico said, opening the car door for her.

"I love you, Nico," Bianca said with a slight smile.

"I love you too Bianca," Nico said giving her one last small hug when she was in.

As the car started up and the two started driving, Nico stood there waving until he could no longer see them. After that he sighed and turned around made his way back to his dorm room and got ready for school the next day, then he got in bed and fell asleep with no trouble.

* * *

A/N: So if the end was terrible! I really had no idea how to end this chapter :P Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to review! And I'm sorry again for taking so long! See you next chapter


End file.
